greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Friendly
Barbara Friendly, better known as “Cruel Barb,” was an agent of Ravenholdt during the Great War. History Barbara Friendly was born into Ravenholdt. She trained all her life, and eventually became so skilled in the fundamental arts of combat, subtlety, and assassination that Grand Master Krol appointed her to a position of trainer. Her teaching techniques affectionately earned her the nickname “Cruel Barb.” During Project: Ramrod, Barb was in charge of training new recruits. She was recruited by Magyver McGowan to lead an assassination mission in Gilneas. Mordred's Assassination Barbara planned to incapacitate Mordred Baldanes’ guards with poison before sneaking into his tent to assassinate him, but the plan went horribly wrong. As Mordred proved to be invulnerable to conventional attacks, he managed to blow his war horn an rouse the rest of his camp. At the same time, the extremist forces of Tobijah Kruel attacked the pagans. The team was rescued by Warester Van Dam and his friends on the Council of Tirisfal, who teleported them away from the battlefield. As the battle moved to Zanzifos, Barb and the Anti-Heretic Leaguefollowed. Barb found her way into the Mosque. There, Barb participated in the Death of Mordred Baldanes. Against Kruel After the battle, Magyver convinced Barb to stay and remove Tobijah Kruel, as he had become a major threat. Kruel had retaken the city of Ginchar, activated its Dark Iron Golem cache, and placed a magical barrier that kept out dragons that were not of the black variety. The league set up a small encampment near the city to plan their assassination. There, they encountered Vael, who was also interested in defeating Kruel and his dragon ally Atrumarion. In accordance with a plan concocted by Magyver, Barbara lured a Golem, Zero-Zero-Nine, away from the city and it was captured. They could not figure out how to break the spell that allowed Kruel to control the Golem however. Barb was selected to infiltrate Ginchar disguised as a lightest extremist named “One-Eyed Jackie.” When she did, she encountered Atrumarion in his human guise. Atrumarion revealed some of the aspects of Kruel’s new faith, the Shadow, hoping to sway her to his side. Using this information, they were able to free Zero-Zero-Nine from Kruel’s mind control but at the cost of three priests of the Light, a cost they could not pay to liberate all the golems. The only way to break control of the golems was therefore to kill Kruel. Barb again infiltrated the city, this time intent on assassinating the Cardinal. She met Atrumarion again, who brought her to the Cardinal. There, she encountered Amarian Zeshuwal, who had also been taken prisoner. They bore witness to the transformation of many extremists by use of Atrumarion’s blood. Barb was revolted, and Atrumarion then attempted to force his blood into her. Barbara resisted, and Amarian did what little she could to help. Magyver led a daring, if poorly thought out, rescue attempt. When cornered, he consumed some of the enchanted blood, transforming himself into a drakonid. Though he had intended to use his new form to aid them, the corruption of the black flight proved too strong. Betrayed by this new Drakyver, Jammal Hildebrand came up with a plan. Amarian shapeshifted into a Drakonid and seduced Drakyver, before stabbing him repeatedly. This created a torrent of blood, which Jammal used to power blood magic. He forced the golems that blocked their escape to move, and insisted that Drakyver be left behind. Barb and Kid Gorgeous refused to leave him. Outside, Amarian was reunited with Warren Greystone. Additionally, they received renforcements from the Malachite Hand and other liberated Golems. They took part in an invasion of Ginchar, the final attempt to destroy Kruel. Barb lead the assault. Void God Saga Once inside the city’s walls, Barb battled Balthazar Bludd and cut off his hand. As it appeared her forces were winning, Barb noticed the tactics of their enemies were design to stall. She deduced it was a trap, and quickly lead who she could to the golem cache under the city, reactivating is with a tooth pried from the maw of Ashastrasz. This protected them as Kruel destroyed the city, using the souls of those caught within to ascend to the Void God. However, they had been transported into the Plane of Shadows with Ginchar itself. Inside, Barb rallied the survivors and attempted to slay Kruel. She encountered the spirit of Atrumarion, who agreed to help her in exchange for Barb’s agreement to remove his essence from Magyver and transplant it into a willing host. The team found Kruel, but Kruel unleashed their own worst nightmares against them before he was ultimately defeated. To Save Magyver Barb and the others found themselves transported back into Azeroth, where they resolved to free Magyver, who was possessed by Atrumarion, from his Drakonid curse. Dalaran She participated in the battle of Dalaran. To Save Magyver Again She went to the Wanderer City to get the Ancient Oculus. Palette Swaps CruelBarb.png CruelBarb2.png CruelBarb1.png Category:Characters